puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fooler
Fooler is the Senior Officer and gunner of the Viridian Gone Wild, as well as a Member of the .He sails the Viridian Ocean. Biography Starting out, Fooler joined and left crews daily until he found the crew of Devil's Advocates. Soon after getting used to, and friendly to the crew, Fooler was on the verge to becoming his sought after Officer Ranking, he left to help a friend, Xlr. He taught Fooler the last things needed to know becoming officer,Experience. Darksparrow, in the crew Devil's Advocate tought Fooler the basic stocking, charting, and fighting. But a week after joining Xlr, he got around 7 members to join, and on his first pillage, he met what turned to be a good friend, Elfmagik, But sadly Fooler left back to Devil's Advocate after an argument with Xlr. After months of pillaging and work for Devil's Advocate, he worked his way to SO. But 2 weeks after the great promotion, he decided to take a hand at his own crew, after his dream become reality, he named it The Devil's Bunnies... ---- The Devil's Bunnie Era The name took place after his favorite crew The Devil's Advocate, and his very good friend Bunni. The 3 founding members were Bunni, Schroedinger, and Fooler. During this was most likely his greatest crew he has made. The crew grew to Celebrated Fame with over 40 members. And during this he met many good friends under the flag Pay for Play. He made many friends under that flag. He remained under the flag Pay for Play for over 2 months, but after a conflict, things turned for the worst. For a 3 day period, Fooler was with a friend's crew Scared Shipless, under the flag Tia Maria, Stjonni was the king and captain. They entered a blockade for pure fun on Typhoon, Pay for Play recently "took" the island and Cyndiepet was owner of Typhoon, they entered the blockade in round 1 with War Frigates against Tia Marias Sloops. Tia Maria ment this blockade for pure fun, last sloop standing. After the interference of Pay for Play Fooler returned to his crew The Devil Bunnies and ranted in /fo of Pay for Play. Soon after, he left Pay for Play and joined Tia Maria. But soon after this the crew fell to peices. Real Life conflicts made him merge into RLS legacy, captained by a friend. Soon after he went back to crew swapping. ---- The Fools of Viridian Era Not much is remembered of this time by Fooler. He remembers Bunni and Schroedinger helping him with this. Why the crew was disbanded is currently unknown. Hope to get more information on this another time. *actually forgotten* ---- Sloop Armada / Sloop Rebelion Era This was debatably Fooler's greatest crew. Although by this time 2 of 3 of Fooler's Right Hand People quit the game. Bunni left due to a new job, Shroedinger left for an unknown reason. During this time was not all bad. His long time friend Vennom (Avilly) joined the crew and helped out. During this he made many new friends like Teala, and many others. During this time they reached over 40 memembers and renowned fame. They also had strong Sloop-is-greater-than-all attitude. Fooler still has this attitude. During this time they also switched from Pimp Coalition and started their own flag, Sloop Rebelion. (He knows he spelled it wrong, we also rebelled of spelling Rebellion right.) They achieved Noted Flag fame in about 2-3 days. But this glory was cut short due to a lack of experience move by going to war with Twiggy and Christianity. Less than a week into this war and losing 2 sloops he disbanded the flag to lose the risk of losing more ships. He joined a flag ruled by a friend. But months later he merged the crew due to Real Life issues.